Arusian Chocolate
by Autumnmissa
Summary: The once war torn planet is flourishing, including the famed Arusian Chocolate. What happens when one of the team eats too many?


Arusian Chocolate

(Don't own Voltron, just an idea of the perfect chocolate)

"The Princess said to meet in here at 1400." Keith directed his men inside.

All four men of the Voltron force entered the dining hall. Keith took note of the empty space. The table barren of dishes and silverware. It was odd to be here at this time day.

"Any idea what this could be about?" Hunk asked.

"Probably wants to let you all know how incredibly handsome I am and to let you off gently." Lance stretched and pulled his arms behind his head, expressing his typical self assured, cocky attitude. He pulled out a seat, turned it around and sat backwards on it.

"Yeah right. In your dreams Lance," Pidge replied.

A quick noise drew their attention to the side door, where Nanny and her maids usually brought in the covered platters and hot meals. This time, there stood Allura, face beaming, with a tiny silver platter in her hands. She rushed forwards.

"Oh, I am so glad you guys made it." She hurried over to the table and set the dish down. More than curious, the space explorers all came around her and her silver parcel.

"Now that Arus is doing better, thanks to you gentlemen, I have a special treat." She lifted up the silver dome to reveal five little brown cubes.

"Arusian Chocolate!" Allura proclaimed.

A collective gasp could be heard. Arusian chocolate? Did they hear her right?

Arusian chocolate was a very fine delicacy, known and enjoyed throughout the galaxy. When Zarkon had destroyed Voltron, so too did he take away this precious gift. They had all heard stories about this famed confectionary and now they got to try some.

The princess stepped back, covered held high as she motioned for them to enjoy. Each hand went in and grabbed. Allura stood back, watching their faces. Sure enough, she didn't have to wait long before smiles and hums of pleasure chorusing each other.

She smiled, happy to have given her teammates this. She looked to the plate and noticed it empty.

Allura's eyes went wide with concern. "Keith, Pidge, Lance, Hunk… how many did you take?"

The first three turned to look at her, dreamy eyes and held up a single finger each. It was then that they heard it. A deep, loud moan come from Hunk. Wasting no time, she shoved the remaining three from the room and locked the door behind her.

The dreamy, gooey goodness of the Arusian chocolate quickly wore off, once Allura locked clicked into place. Her pale face and wide eyes, alerting the team to her distress.

"Princess, what is it? Keith asked.

"I brought in only five pieces, one for each of us, myself included. But…"

"But Hunk took two?" Lance interjected. "So what, you know how the big guy loves his sweets."

"No, no no. You don't understand Lance. Arusian chocolate is…what you don't know is…"

Another moan, louder and longer interrupted her speech. Allura cringed.

"It is also a strong aphrodisiac." The guys' eyes grew large.

"One is fine, two is…is" She blushed and looked away. "As long as he is locked in there for the next hour to himself and if he doesn't see anyone else, there will be no ill effects. It will wear off."

The team relaxed and took a deep breath, only to have it broken by a scream.

"Oh no, the service door!"

Keith quickly overrode the door's lock and ran in.

What the team found stopped them in their tracks. There lay Nanny in Hunk's arms as he gently caressed the startled woman's cheek. They quieted themselves to hear a deep soothing baritone voice speak.

"...loved your way around a kitchen, how you take charge and don't let anyone get in the way. You are a strong woman Matilda. A strong beautiful woman and I would be honored if you would be my wife."

Stunned into silence the rest of the Voltron force didn't as much as blink. The utter love and devotion behind Hunk's demeanor was crazy, intense. Before Keith and Allura could intervene the alarms went off.

"Keith, you and your team are needed immediately. Coffin entering Arus atmosphere. Coran out."

Pidge and Lance looked at Keith and the Princess. "We are going to need him Cap," Pidge said, sounding unsure.

"Lance, Pidge, head to Control. Tell Coran we'll be there, get to the lions."

"Allura…" Keith stopped as he watched her approach the big guy. He threw his arm out to stop her, to protect her, but she shook her head no, and continued.

"Hunk. Hunk?" He didn't hear her. She didn't think he would. He had eyes and ears only for Nanny.

"Nanny, listen to me. Hunk ate my piece of chocolate, as well as his own." At this nugget of news Nanny's eyes became like saucers.

"We need him, but he won't leave you. Not unless you tell him to go. You need to tell him that Lotor is here and you are scared. That you need him to defeat Lotor and his robeast before you will even consider his proposal. Do you understand?"

Interrupting Hunk while he poured his heart out, Nanny was finally able to get his attention and tell him exactly what Allura said. The castle shook from laser blasts. Keith and Allura held their breath, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Finally, Nanny, frustrated by the lack of Hunk's response opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind. Hunk smiled at her and swept in, kissing her for all her worth.

Now it was Allura and Keith who had to pick-up their jaws from the floor as they watched Hunk finish his kiss, steady Nanny, then run from the dining room. Both Commander and Princess ran from the room, following Hunk to the lions. Leaving a very stunned, very dreamy looking Nanny to fan herself.

The battle was not going well with two lions, one Robeast and a Drule warship. Once the other three got out, the Robeast was still a handful and the castle was under heavy fire. Lotor's single flier lay out of range, enjoying the show.

Keith, finally in the air, took command and gave out orders. Hunk's little problem, on the back burner.

The fight today was brutal. Small enemy ships, like a swarm of mosquitoes were everywhere, taking little bites out of everything. It didn't take Lotor long to see dissension in the ranks, as the Yellow lion, kept breaking formation to run back and attack whatever was attacking the castle. Opening up a channel, he addressed the Yellow lion, along with the rest.

"You, in the Yellow Lion. Enjoying my attack on the castle? Something precious to you in there?" Lotor laughed.

"If you like, I can go there and take her for myself. I can always use fresh blood in my harem."

What happened next was what the new generation would call "epic". If there weren't video cameras and instant reply, no one would have believed it.

The Yellow lion blazed, thrusting it's body from the earth to the nearest problem, the drule ship, leaving a crater in it's wake.

The lion didn't fire, didn't go take a nibble anywhere...no, Hunk used the Yellow as a juggernaut and plowed right into the hull of the ship's port side and blew a hole on the starboard side. The drule ship was down.

Hunk's Yellow lion thew the captain's chair from his clenched jaws and roared in glee. He turned and took in the robeast stalking towards him.

"Hunk!" Keith yelled out.

However, Hunk didn't hear him, all he heard was a whimper in his mind, of Nanny in pain. It was enough to spur him on and ignore his commander's orders.

Turning Yellow around, Hunk shot up and into the left kneecap of the robeast, taking it out. Bounding around in a large circle, he gave the robeast a moment to fall forward before striking from behind decapitating the robeast in one fell swoop.

The rest of the team, slack jaw watched as Hunk took out the robeast in a matter of moments, It was Pidge that saw the problem,

"Hunk MOVE!" Sure enough, the body and arms were still active and the unhindered arms flailed with his weapon and the mace came right down on top of the yellow lions head, a huge gash could be seen over the left eye. Pidge darted Green lion into the foray, ripping the offending arm off while red took the remaining one. Keith instructed Allura to mind the robeast as he took Black up, aiming at the single pilot still in the atmosphere.

Lotor was stunned until his alarms went off, indicating enemy ship locking onto his for a critical shot, shook his head, tucked tail and ran. There was no horrible cliche parting lines. He was not going to stay and see what the Yellow could do...Even though it seemed out of commission…

The robeast exploded after Red and Green's attack while Allura pulled Yellow to safety. Keith's lion took the other side and they towed back Yellow to the castle.

An hour later in Medtech, the team was in the waiting room Dr. Gorma entered and let them know that Hunk was going to be alright. He had a mild concussion, that coupled with the adrenaline rush from battle, he was simple exhausted. The team asked to see him before they left. It was time to get some rest.

The next morning, Hunk woke up with a horrible headache.

"Ach. Got si Dank. You are awake, meine liebling!" (Ah! Thank God, you are awake, My loves)

Hunk turned and saw Nanny, standing next to his bed in Medtech.

"Huh?" was the only thing he got out before Nanny took hold of his head and crammed it next to her bosom, telling him how she was going to take care of him and make him stronger, starting with her cooking.

A Dr Gorma saved Hunk by reminding Nanny that Hunk has a slight concussion and such interludes are not beneficial to his recovery. She left shamefaced while Hunk was relieved.

"Doc, what happened? I remember a meeting in the dining room then...here?"

"Well, Mr Hunk, what shall I explain first, the Arusian chocolate, the stellar fight with Yellow or the fact that Nanny wants to court you?"

Hunk groaned.

"Are you in need of more pain medicine, sir?" the good doctor asked.

"Yes. And something to return me to my old reality. I'm taking a nap."

Dr Gorma left the room, after administering more pain and sleeping meds. _Might as well give him the peace of oblivion now,_ he thought. _Hunk won't get a moment rest when he leaves. Unless..._

As the door clicked into place, he saw the Hurricane standing not a foot from him, hands on hips, barring anyone else's entry.

"Ah, Nanny. Just the person I wanted to see. Can we talk in my office." Dr Gorma walked around the woman and heading in that direction.

Nanny gave the team one last glare and left.

"Any idea what the good Doc will say?" Lance asked.

"No idea," Keith said bewildered.

"I might..." the princess flushed.

The team looked at her in anticipation.

She twisted her hands. "It's no secret to us here in the castle that Nanny has had a crush on the Doctor for a while… I think he maybe… it maybe possible that he might...be the sacrificial lamb?

"Cap, we can't let him do that." Pidge stood up.

Keith was about to reply when a maid entered from the kitchens holding a small silver parcel, identical to the one Allura had yesterday.

The maid brought the item to the Doctor's office and left with a knowing smile on her face.

The Voltron force looked at each other, eyes wide. Wasting no time they fled Medtech to reconvene in the rec center. The team needed to discuss possible strategies and tactics to handle the good doctor and Hurricane Nanny after the day was over.


End file.
